Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including navigation services. This is especially true for client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices.
The navigation systems generally provide a recommended route to a desired destination. Generally, the recommended route and the desired destination are selected from a large database of roads stored in mass media storage, such as a compact disc read-only memory (CD ROM) or a hard drive, which includes roads of an area to be traveled by a user. The navigation systems can also notify waypoints or times along the route.
As users adopt mobile navigation service devices, new and old usage begin to take advantage of this new device space. Navigation system and service providers are continually making improvement to enhance the user's experience in order to be competitive.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with location estimation mechanism for increasing levels of functionality. In view of ease of use, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.